The present invention is directed to an emergency brake for a vehicle and, in particular, to an emergency brake to prevent inadvertent passage of a rail-guided vehicle outside of its normal operating aisle. While the invention is particularly useful with a shuttle vehicle used in a three dimensional automated warehouse, it may find application with other rail-guided vehicles.
With automated vehicles operating in a three-dimensional automated warehouse, it is possible to have a vehicle inadvertently overrun its intended travel space. While such overrunning may occur under a variety of conditions, it is more likely to occur when the automated warehouse is being programmed.